A Cursεd D stiny
by xasianbuddyx
Summary: A teenage girl falls into the naruto world. Physically, Emeli is now six, but still with the mind of a seventeen year old. Watch as her story crosses the paths of others. Follow as she creates and paves her own path in her cursed destiny. Will she be able to help heal the hearts of the hurt and suffered? Later in the story. Will she outwit Shikamaru? Probably not.SasukeXOCXNeji
1. Enter: Emeli!

Hello everyone! Please, no flamers...this is my second fanfiction i've written/typed. QUESTION! I won't get sued for putting up a picture that I got in the depths of google images as this story cover, right? I'm too young for

this -.-" Oh well. Uh, well I hope you like this fanfiction! Sorry if it isn't to your liking. I apologize then. . . Oh, yeah! Before I forget, since I do not want to be sued anytime soon- **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own naruto in any way. All credit goes to Kishimoto. Except my character Emeli. I'll stop talking** **now. **Anyways, here's the story~

* * *

**A Cursed Destiny**

"Come on Emeli! Just ask your mom!"

"What? No! And she's not my mother either!"

"Fine then. I'll just ask her myself!"

"Huh."

"Hey! I'm not bluffing!"

"I never said you were." S_mirk_

"God damn it all."

"I thought you were Christian."

"Nope! I only said that to keep the Christian people away from my door."

**First Person POV**

I mentally sighed as Rachel once again gave me "advice" on how to keep christians away from you as she scribbled down her signature in my yearbook.

"Here, sign my yearbook!"_ Another mental sigh._

"Okay. Give me it." I said tiredly.

Rachel handed me her yearbook.

"_Dear Rachel,"_ I started writing

"_Have a great summer, and please, no more dirty jokes. And Blonde ones. Oh, and now that I think about it, no more gossip, tips, advice, guy talk, and breathing. Haha, jk." _No. seriously, just die already.

_Signed, Emeli. _

I passed her yearbook back. Rachel snapped open the book and giggled.

"You're so funny, Ems!"

_"I was being serious about that." _I thought to myself.

"-about it?" Rachel finished.

_Oops. Spacing out again._

"Sorry. Mind repeating that again?" I asked boredly.

"Well, I was asking if you were going to the dance with Michael or Mason!"

_Dance? Pass._

"I'm not going to the dance Rachel." I replied, irritated just by the thought of it.

Dances. A place where hormonal boys and girls attend to let go of their feelings and hormones by dancing. You know, grinding and all that other stuff. It's just plain pointless.

"-And i'm not asking Joanna either, so don't ask." I added. Rachel pouts.

"Aw!" Rachel's eyes start to sparkle and water, "But You and Michael would look so cute together!" She moved closer.

"What the hell? Get away from me!"

* * *

**Still First person POV**

_Great. Homework. _I thought sarcasticly. I threw my backpack on my bed and plopped down in my desk chair.

_Eh. Homework can wait. _My laptop screen glowed on as I pressed the power button. _Ack!_

I coughed. _Damn it. It's acting up again._ My footsteps could be heard as I ran through the house. I knocked down some containers after opening the wall cabinet in the bathroom. _Ecck! _Blood trickled out the corner of my mouth. Dizzyness and the urge to cough reminded me to hurry up.

My fingers grasped a container and pulled it out. _Wrong one. _

A bottle of pills fell off the top shelf.

It was just the one I needed.

I quickly unscrewed the cap and popped two of the white pills in my mouth. _It's so bitter! How could i have forgotten? _I coughed twice, a useless attempt to rid my tastebuds of the bitterness. Fast walking to the kitchen, I pocketed the pills for future emergencies. When I arrived, I swung open the fridge door, uncapped the hawaiian punch, and gulped a few down in record time. _Much better._

By that time, it was 6:43 PM. Fatigue weighed me down as I dragged myself to my room. Not even bothering to change my clothes, I slowly shut my eyes and allowed the darkness to take over my vision.

_Until another day_

* * *

Done! Sorry if the story's kind of short. But in my defense, I spent three and a half hours on this, neglecting my studying for a test tommorrow. However, I promise that the next chapter will be longer because it'll probably be the weekend, and i'll have more time. As you could tell that so far, Naruto hasn't come in the story yet. But it will soon! Okay then. Bye bye! =)


	2. This is How It Happened

Heeeeyyy! Haha, guess what happened in social studies today? So, my class had a substitute (I forgot her name. Sorry Ms. Sub!). This is how it went down: We were talking/learning about the Japanese culture-

Substitute: "Yeah."_ laughs. _"Hahaha! Those Japs!"

Class: O.o

Me: O.o

Yup. Really. She said it. "Those **Japs!**" Freaking racist, lol. Let's just say, she is no longer a substitute teacher...

I also wanted to say thankyou to ochibi911 for reviewing! Your review made me laugh XD. I mean, not about the "seriously continuing the story" part, but the "random chick stalking" and the "Mwahaha" ones! The "continuing the story" part I took seriously (to the heart! _sniff sniff_ =D). Thanks and don't worry, I won't get lost on the road of life. Hopefully.

.

Just as I said before in chapter one, I made this chapter longer. Your welcome.

* * *

**This is How it Happened**

_Rriiiinnnggg!_

_Rrriiiiinnngg!_

_Rriiiinnnggg!_

_Rrriiin-_

_CRASH_

"Ahhh." I yawned and sat up on my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I ninja-rolled off and slowly dragged my feet across the floor over to my dresser and well, _dressed_. I threw on a pair of black-ripped skinny jeans, a random white t-shirt, my Domo belt, my gray hoodie, and a silver rose necklace. I strode across the room towards my desk.

Using my index finger, I violently poked the radio button on.

"_It appears that the weather will be wet and humid with lots of rain this whole entire week." _The radio speakers boomed, "_This is 94.7 FM, Kadok, playing your favorite hit mus-" _ The radio faded away when I walked out of my bedroom.

"_Rainy weather. How depressing." _I thought, recalling what the radio had announced.

"Emeli?" A voice called out, disturbing my thoughts.

" Yes Joanna?" I called back, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering if it was you or not."

"Well if it wasn't me, then who else would it be?" By now I was fully irritated.

"I-" Joanna began.

"Whatever." I cut her off, "I'm leaving for school." I pulled on some socks, my converse, and grabbed my backpack.

"Wait! What about breakfast? You haven't eaten yet!" Joanna frantically asked. I opened the door and stopped halfway out.

.

.

.

I stepped outside.

"…Not hungry." Was the last thing that I said before shutting the door.

* * *

"Go away."

"But if you'd just-"

"Not interested."

"You don't even know what-"

"I'll kick you"

"If what?" _Finally. She's distracted._

"If you don't shut your face."

"You mean mouth?"

"Uh...sure."

"Are you being sarcastic again? Because if you are i'll-"

"HEY! Lets not-" A loud voice suddenly interrupted. I screamed out a line of profanities and drop-kicked whoever was behind me.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY NOT TO THREATEN EACH OTHER! OH MY GOD IT BURNS!" The same loud, now louder, voice yelled out in pain from the ground. Rachel and I both turned our heads down to view the unfortunate situation.

A boy. Rolling and writhing around on the floor. Clutching his...unspeakable region down below.

"Who are you." I questioned monotonously.

.

.

.

Rachel and the suspicious looking boy slowly rotated their heads to look at me disbelievingly.

"You don't know who he/I is/am?" They spoke at the same time.

"Should I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"YES OF COURSE!" Rachel screamed in my face,"HE'S MICHAEL YOU IDIOT!"

_I'm the idiot. _Gloom lines appeared on my head as I crouched in a random dark corner.

* * *

.

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't change this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored~_

Faint by Linkin Park blasted through my headphones as I walked home through the pouring rain.

_"I'm home." _ I mentally told myself when I arrived at the doorway. I unlocked the partially see-through door and pulled it open. Casually strolling in, I shook my backpack and peeled off my extremely wet hoodie and chucked them onto the couch.

_Beep._

_A text message? Probably from that she-devil. _I flipped open my phone.

.

_OMG Ems! I can't believe that you rejected him! What's wrong with you, girl? _

_Michael was the most __sought after guy BEFORE you shoved him into that trash can at _

_lunch in front of EVERYBODY! :O_

_-Rach 3_

.

I groaned when I thought about what had happened earlier.

.

_Sorry. It was just my normal reaction. You should've expected it from me. I'm_

_just that awesome._

_-Emeli, NOT "Ems"_

_._

_*Amused smirk* _

_"I probably ruined that guy's social life." _I sadistically thought as I hit send.

.

_"Oh right. Even though I don't need it, it's just to be safe. As they all say, better safe than sorry." _ I walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of chocolate milk. After taking a sip of the milk, I popped two of those white pills in and swallowed. I glanced at my phone screen.

.

_3 unread messages. _

_._

I chose to ignore them.

.

* * *

_._

_9:58 PM. _

_"I'm done with all of my homework now. That took a long time." _The feeling of relaxation after finishing a sh*tload of homework was such a relief. I un-crumpled the note that Joanna, my caretaker, had left me on the kitchen counter.

.

_Emeli,_

_I'm very sorry that I couldn't have told you this sooner, but I was_

_called for an emergency several states away. I won't be able to come_

_back home until a few weeks later. Once again, I apologize. But I'm_

_sure you'll understand. Money for food is in the drawer by the _

_knives in the kitchen, and extra house keys are under the welcome_

_mat by the front door. You know where everything else is. _

_I trust that you'll do well on your own._

_-Joanna_

_._

"Huh. So i'm on my own for a few weeks." I scoffed. "More like a month or two." I opened my laptop and hit the power button. The screen's white light brightened my dark bedroom.

.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and pushed myself up so that I was lying backwards on my elbows. I caught a glimpse of the digital clock.

_3:14 AM_

_"Wow that's early." _I thought, still a little bit drunk on sleep. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up.

.

I fell.

.

"Oof!" I grunted as my body connected with the carpeted floor. I sat back up and rubbed my temples. Steadily, I stood up once more. I seized my iphone 4, my headphones with cat ears on the top, and my sketchbook with a pencil. Using the vines at the side of the house that led down to the pavement, I swiftly climbed down.

When my feet hit the concrete, I connected the headphones with the iphone and slide them over my head.

_Now I look like a cute kitty._

I tucked my sketchbook under my arm and ran to the meadow, about a couple blocks away from my house. When I arrived, I sat down and stared into the night sky.

.

"_...There's the Big Dipper, and if I follow those stars to-" _

A rumbling noise suddenly pierced through the silence of the night.

.

* * *

Panic invades my mind as I heard a loud rumbling noise.

_"Wh-What is happening?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

All of a sudden, a large fracture in the earth swallows the girl up and she falls into the black abyss.

* * *

Whoo! I'm going to go sleep now. I've spent from 7:02 PM to 2:06 AM working on this chapter nonstop. I know that it's kind of sad. But I had fun making this chapter! I also hope you like it as much as I do! You've probably infered that the next chapter will have naruto in it. I promise it will. Please review if you can spare some time! I'd really appreciate it! Good night (or early morning) =)


	3. Somehow, I Magically Teleported Here

As my science teacher said, and I quote, "When you see a hottie, you will start to salivate." Cool teacher.

..What kind of teachers do I have? XD

By the way, I tried to make this chapter longer than chapter 2 because after re-reading it, I realized that it may have been a bit short compared to other people's story chapters. It's true.

Thank you ItsSoFluffieex for reviewing. It's very much appreciated =). I will try to update as much as I can!

I'm still thinking about how to capture sasuke's and neji's attitudes later in the timeline. I guess they're kinda cold or something. Eh. ( Canada anyone?) I'll be fine.

Sorry. Getting off track. I'm sure that a bunch of you people skip author's notes anyway, so here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Somehow, I Magically Teleported here. A New Friend**

Sunlight filtered through my eyelids as I awoke from a deep sleep. I groaned.

"Get out of my room, Joanna." I groggily demanded, thinking that she must've opened the curtains. _No response._

"_Wait. It's supposed to be wet and cloudy, not sunny and dry! And to add the fact that I hear birds and feel grass underneath me…" _I snapped my eyes open, "Where am I?" _No answer. _

I face-palmed. "Of course no one answers. I'm the only one here!" I muttered the last sentence. From where I was in the short grass, All I could see were trees-and not just those small frail ones, you know, those large and dark green douglas trees? Yeah. They look as tall as redwoods right now.

"_I'm sure that I'm not in that damn meadow that was probably the one to blame!" _I thought spitefully. I was actually surprised at how calm I was feeling. Too bad that it didn't last very long.

"..._Why are my hands so small?" _ I questioned incredulously. "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT I HAD SMALL HANDS, BUT THIS IS TAKING IT WAY TOO FAR!" I shook my fist at the sky.

.

_Whoo, calming down. _The moment of disbelievement died away. A few seconds passed. I gasped quietly.

_Where are my ipod touch and my sketchbook? _Fortunately, my headphones were already around my neck. I executed the moves that only a person who just lost something would do. I patted my front and back pockets, and then my hoodie pockets. In the middle of patting my hoodie pockets, I realized that my lost items would obviously not fit into any of my pockets at all. I sighed at my stupidity. "_Wow that was quite stupid of me."_

_._

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my missing valuables.

"Wheee-OUCH!" I dived for them, only to face-plant into a tree.

"..."

I had the case of stupidness today.

.

I picked myself off of the floor and rubbed my head. "Owww..."

"_Remember Emeli. You are a sarcastic, sadistic, and an intelligent girl who..." _I trailed off as I suddenly realized something very important that I had missed, "_...is apparently younger...**Very **younger." _Brilliant. I'm like what, six?

A nearby bush rustled.

My brain was immediately on alert. I mean, seriously? Bushes don't just rustle themselves (That sounded kind of dirty.).

"Eep!" Four shuriken pinned me to the tree behind me. In a black blur, a katana was pointed at my neck. All within a couple of seconds.

"Don't move. What is your business here in Konoha?" The masked figure who was holding the katana demanded coldly.

"I...um..."

"Now, now Fox, she's only a child. No need for any violence." Another masked figure jumped down from the trees. I was speechless.

"Weasel-san is also only a child. That is not a valid excuse." The seemingly cold man replied.

"Come on, what if she's just lost? We should take her to Hokage-sama. He can decide what to do from there." The other masked man reasoned.

"_Yes!" _I agreed, _"Take me to this Ho-ka-ge, whoever that is." _Anything is better than hanging off the edge of certain death!

"Fine." The katana man reluctantly responded. I was almost afraid to speak. _Play innocent._

"I-I'm sorry. I-I got l-lost. Wh-where am I?" I fake stuttered. Luckily, my act seemed decent enough to work. The nice masked man bent down to my level. _I hate being short._

"Don't worry, kid. You're only in the forest that is beside Konoha. I'm sure that you didn't wander off too far away from home." He said as if he was talking to a child.

_"Heh. But I **did** wander away from home...pretty far away."_ I replied to his reassurance...in my head, anyways. Even though his face was covered, I knew that he was smiling. The other dude made a shadow puppet with his hands. Wait lemme guess. Um, a...giraffe? Probably not. I'm really bad at this. Hmm. I wonder what it is...?

POOF!

All three of us appeared in a large room that included a desk full of papers, and an old person.

.

Not interesting at all.

.

"Hokage-sama," Both of the men bowed politely. _Am I supposed to bow too? But what if they're in a cult and they decide to recruit me into their sick religion and-JESUS HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO RIP PEOPLE'S HEARTS OUT OR DRINK BLOOD! I WANT TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER, NOT SOME PSYCHO LIVING IN A SHABBY-"_

_"_Hello, and what is your name?" The cult leader kindly greeted and asked for my name.

"My mother told me not to talk to stangers, stranger." I informed him.

He chuckled and smiled, "She taught you very well." He nodded, still smiling," I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Emeli." I nodded, trying to look professional. Sarutobi was amused.

"Well Emeli-san," He began.

"I'm sorry mister. I will have to refuse your offer. I'm already converted to Christianity." I smoothly lied. _Damn Mormons._

Sarutobi looked confused,"Excuse me?"

"You know, your cult."

"Cult?" Once again he was amused, yet somewhat confused. I could tell.

"Yes." I confirmed. Then realization hit me in the face.

"You...have no cult, do you."

His eyes were laughing, "No, not that I know of." I violently shook my head to rid it of my ridiculous cult assumption.

"Well then," I looked sheepish, "I apologize. What were you saying before?"

Sarutobi's face seemed a bit suprised at my choice of vocabulary. Afterall, I **was** only six years old.

"Oh yes. I was asking if you knew where your parents are living. Are they in Konoha?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Konoha?" The word itself seemed vaguely familier, as if i've heard it somewhere before.

"Yes, Konoha. Have you never heard of it?" Sarutobi questioned, confused to why I didn't know what or who Konoha was.

"No, not that I know of." I repeated what he had said before, jokingly. He chuckled. _He enjoys smiling and chuckling like a happy person on crack. _I wrote down a mental note.

POOF! A cloud of smoke. And a person.

"Hokage-sama," the cold masked man that I had encountered earlier placed my sketchbook and my ipod touch on his desk, "These items were found in the area of where the girl was also found." He bowed again and poofed away just as fast as he came.

The Hokage was curious and studied the mysterious looking rectangle. Sketchbooks were already common, so it was out of his interest.

"My sketchbook and ipod!" I exclaimed, glad to have gotten them back into my possession. Well, close enough. He looked up and smiled like a few times before.

"These...items are yours?" _Yeah. Didn't that guy who almost killed me say that already? Now GIMME. _I smiled sweetly.

"Yes. Can I have them back please? My parents gave me them so they're very special to me." I asked in a i've-never-done-anything-wrong-before-in-my-life voice.

"Ah yes, of course." Sarutobi said gently, "But where is your family?" My eyes filled with fake tears.

_"_I don't know! We were just walking on the road when some people jumped out and attacked us!" I looked down sadly, "My father told me to run away, so I did. I think that they were all killed." Yup. Using the guilt trip, though I felt a little bad about lying to the kind man. His eyes were pitying me.

"I'm sorry for asking, Emeli-san." He apologized, eyes dulling, turning sad for my current situation, "Do you need a place to stay in?"

"Yes please." I sniffled.

"Okay then," He shuffled his papers on his desk, reaching into one of his drawers, he pulled out a bag of money, "I will give you a room. This is for your expenses," He handed me the bag, "And these are yours," He gave me my sketchbook and ipod.

"Thank you mister sarutobi! You're really nice." I said, smiling sadly. The hokage mirrored my expression. _Sad smile._

"I will call for someone to show you where your room is. Please Emeli-san, feel free to visit me anytime." He told me, smiling comfortingly for my made up situation._ Thank god. Drama class really payed off this time._

"Don't worry, I will!" I sincerely replied to his kindness.

"Fox-san," he called out. "_Uh...and now he's talking to nobody. Wait, isn't fox that-" _

POOF! _A cloud of smoke_

"Hokage-sama." The so called Fox bowed. _What's up with all the bowing?_

_"_Please show Emeli-san to her apartment room, I would appreciate it." The Hokage requested. "_Lazy old coot. Can't even show me my room himself." _I waved.

"Bye bye!" Sarutobi laughed at my adorable childishness, "Take care, Emeli-chan."

POOF! Fox-san and I poofed out of existence...into a room.

"Hokage-sama has supplied you with food and furniture. Go explore." He gruffly stated and poofed again, leaving me by myself in my new apartment. _Okaaayy...i'll just look around then. _

_._

And so I did.

.

I stumbled upon the heavens. (If you're thinking that I must've died, then you are completely correct.)

I died inside...

...

...

...with **happiness! **My eyes glittered with joy and unshed tears. "RAMEN!" I whooped. A beam of sunlight formed a halo around the beautiful instant ramen packs. Of course, there was other food- "SCREW THEM! THERE"S RAMEN IN THIS JOINT! GOD HAS HEARD MY PRAYERS! HE IS SMILING UPON ME!" I danced around the heavenly sight.

BANG. BANG. A muffled "SHUT UP" was heard through the ceiling.

"Sorry!" I called out upwards towards the disturbed person. _"Geez. Did I just have a brain lapse or something? I'm becoming insane-I'm an athiest!" _I reminded myself, shaking my head.

**Third Person POV =)**

The not-religious young girl shook her head, deep in her thoughts. "I should visit my neighbors and go outside to the city."

She sighed. "Nah, for all I know, my neighbors could be cranky old people...like that shut-up person! Then out to the city it is." Emeli carefully turned the knob of the front door just to make sure that it wasn't rigged. Successfully opening the door without being impaled by any knives or cleavers, she stepped outside of her room.

* * *

"Aahhh," Emeli walked out of the doors that led into the apartment complex,"I can't believe i'm **finally** out of that frickin maze!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

* * *

_Flashback-Short little girl's POV_

_'Door...door...door...door...another door...Is that a cat?...door again...plant...door...doggie door...and another door...What the heck? THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!" I screamed out the last part. _

_"SHHH!" An old lady shh-ed at me._

_._

_._

_._

_A person? Person=Instructions._

_"Hello Miss," I began politely in contrast of my earlier behavior, "Would you happen to know where the exit is? ...Oh yes...well may you point the way please? ...**Whatddaya mean, 'no'?** **...SAY THAT AGAIN YOU OLD-"**_

_Flashback End._

* * *

**First Person POV**

It was quite a sunny day with few clouds. The streets were filled with children's laughter, adult chatter, and the yelling of merchants and shopkeepers for prices, attempting to lure buyers in. It was a happy day indeed.

I was in awe of how different this town seemed to be. _It's so light and cheerful. _"Stay out, demon!" A angry shout awoken me from my thoughts. _Demon? _I looked in the direction of the shout, only to see a small boy being thrown out of a shop by the owner.

"Hey!" I said angrily, running over to the shopkeeper, "Don't kick him out! He didn't do anything!" He leered.

"Go home little girl. This demon needs to be taught its' place!" I stood in front of the boy.

"No! What has he ever done to you? You should have nothing against him!" I retorted, furious that someone could be so cruel to a child.

"It destroyed our home! Killed my wife!" The cruel man started ranting, "Thousands of people died-**It** completely devestated Konoha!" I was even more angry. So I did what angry people do when they're furious at someone.

"* !&#%#$!"

I kicked that old coot in the **area**. _Whapa! Take that! _

"He's a kid! I don't know what you're going on about, but I can tell you that it **wasn't **this boy's fault!" I said firmly after the crime was committed. The owner was now rolling in the dirt. "Come'on blondie," I grabbed his hands gently, "Let's get away from this site before i'm arrested for public assault." From all around us, I could feel the glares of witnesses burning through my skin.

"_That demon! Filth like that shouldn't live around here!"_

_"-girl! She helped it!"_

_"She must be just like it, a **demon**!"_ They whispered to each other, not even trying to conceal their hatred. I felt confused. Why would they hate someone they've never met before so much?

_._

_Several minutes later~_

"..."

"You okay?" I worried, out of character. _It's just...he seemed so...so **alone**._ A couple of seconds ticked by.

"Yeah!" He brightly grinned, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and i'm gonna become Hokage someday! Believe it!" _"Holy shit. Naruto? Like the anime?" _I understood where I was now. I smiled, matching his enthusiasm.

"With **that **kind of determination, I totally believe that you'll become hokage someday!...whatever that is..." _You know, I never found out what a hokage was. _I pondered. Naruto looked suprised.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Definitely! If you never give up on that dream!" I encouraged him, "Don't you believe in yourself? Afterall, you can't just go around telling everyone to believe it when you yourself don't." His large blue cerulean eyes shone with happiness.

"Your right!" His grin faded, "...It's just that no one believes it. They never do." He lit up again, "But i'll prove them wrong! I will become hokage and then everyone will acknowledge me!" He declared loudly.

"Yeeaaahh," I began awkwardly, "uh, you go do that." I remembered something. _Doesn't Naruto love ramen too?_

"Let's go get some ramen, new ramen buddy!" I exclaimed, beginning to drag Naruto in the direction of the ramen stand that I had passed by before arriving at the store where I met Naruto and did some other...things. _Like kicking that cranky man._

.

* * *

Towards Ichiraku's! =D. I made Emeli with multiple personalities to make it more...interesting I guess you could say. I know I said this last chapter but, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if i'm doing okay so far. I put up a poll on who Emeli will eventually get together with, either neji or sasuke! Please feel free to vote on the poll, or you could include your vote in a review. Although, any romance between Emeli and neji or sasuke will occur later. Very later. That is all. Bibi! =)


	4. Ninja Academy, Here we come!

Aw, I still only have two reviews so far! It makes me feel sad ='(. Your reviews matter a lot to me. I'll only hope that as time passes, other reviews will pop up =). On the other hand...YES! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! However, i'm still playing violin in a quartet tonight for an eighth grade graduation. You know, like the senior graduation, except that they really didn't accomplish anything during middle school...oh sorry. I'm pretty sure that you guys have better things to do than read about events that are happening in my life. ONWARDS!

**Sasuke: Why does the dobe always meet everyone before me?**

**Emeli: Duh! Because he's super awesome, a hero, and future hokage! While you're just a loner boy with no future at all!**

**Sasuke: *Falls to the ground* Waaahh! That's so mean!**

**Emeli: Believe it! *Peace sign***

* * *

**Ninja Academy, Here we come!**

"So," My voice was slightly muffled from shoving three bowls of ramen down my throat, "You've never had ramen before. At all." I inhaled yet another large quantity of my miso ramen. At first, Teuchi had been reluctant to let Naruto into the ramen bar, but with a piffling amount of "convincing"…Whoa. Why are there quotation marks around the word 'convincing?' I only talked to him about how Naruto was only a kid like me, and that if he really was a 'demon', wouldn't he have already completely obliterated Konoha by now? Luckily for Teuchi, since he was a good person at heart, no physical contact was called for. Honest. For the first time ever, I made a good, or at least a decent first impression.

"Nope!" Naruto's mouth uttered as he forced more ramen into it. His eyes were glazed over, as if he'd just eaten a piece of heaven. He didn't breathe until about seven shovels later, and repeated the pattern multiple times. Teuchi, who by the way had warmed up to the both of us a couple minutes ago, cheerfully chuckled at our eagerness of eating more of the delicious delicacy. For a short time, I stopped slurping the flavored noodles.

"We," I swallowed, "We are going to live here for the rest of our lives, so be prepared to see us everyday, old man!" I shoved my head into my bowl once again. Naruto had shortly begun calling Teuchi, "old man" not long before as a close nickname. "Old man" wasn't offended, he only laughed in amusement. "I'll say! You two are inhaling ramen like there's no tommorrow!" He chuckled, edges of his eyes crinkling.

"Aah." I neatly placed my chopsticks down on one of my many empty bowls and sat back. "I'm stuffed." Naruto conveniently finishes immediately after I did. "Thanks a lot, old man!" I pulled out my bag/wallet of money that the Hokage had given me. I felt sad that my bag'o'money would lose some weight, due to the amount of ramen that Naruto and I had consumed in one meal. I pouted, staring at the money in my hands and made a cute gurgle noise. Naruto and Teuchi both looked at me weirdly. Very reluctantly, I reached my right hand into the brown pouch and counted and then pulled out the correct sum.

"Here you go." I dropped the yen on the counter. Teuchi shook his head and pushed the yen back towards me. "It's on the house." All of us smiled. Well, Naruto _grinned_, but that's his type of smile.

"Thank you so much!" I cried in relief, anime tears waving down my face in resemblance to twin rivers. I hugged Teuchi across the countertop. Naruto childishly gagged. "Eww Emmy-chan! your butt's in my face!" I wiggled my bottom. "Nyah!" I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out. Laughter danced in the old man's eyes. "Alright you two, it's getting dark out so you should head home." _It's dark already?_ I poked my head out of the flappy half-curtains (the things that hang in the entrance of Ichiraku's?). I turned around to see Naruto's grin drop immediately. A spark flashed in my eye. _He has no home. No family._

"Naruto-kun!" He looked at me with a small plastic grin, "Yeah, Emeli-chan?"

"We're friends, correct?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto full-out grinned. "You better believe it, dattebayo!" I smirked. _That's his trademark line. _I pretended to be shy. "Uhmm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a sleepover at my apartment room?" Naruto blinked, shocked that I would ask. "Y-yeah...o-okay!" "Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover! Bye bye old man-chan! This is going to be so fun! Okay, so first we should-" I prattled on as I waved to Teuchi, dragged Naruto out of Ichiraku's, and led the way to my apartment. _Now to sneak Naruto in..._ I thought while I was overloading the poor kid's brain with my rather one-sided conversation. _I know! We'll just copy what Konohamaru and his "ninja squad" did in the episode that team seven and them met the kitty and the panda! _I paused dramatically. _The box method!_

* * *

"Hush! Don't move!"

"But Emeli-chan!" A whinny voice protested against my evil ways.

"SSHHHHHHH! WE NEED TO BE QUIET OR ELSE THE MANAGER MIGHT SEE US." _Sweatdrop._

"I'm cramping." a voice from the suspicious looking box whispered through the air holes.

"Shush, you abnormally short boy."

"I'm not short!" I hummed in response as I stealthily ran through the halls without raising suspicion. I didn't think that the landowner would be happy to learn that "the demon" had snuck into his residence.

"Young lady, slow down!" The elderly voice only made my running speed faster. _Oh shit, it's that stupid old lady who wouldn't give me directions! _

"Sorry Miss! It's an emergency!" I yelled back. I heard the death threats of calling the landowner about "some kid" disturbing the scenery in the background. I laughed and implanted face first into the door to my room. The box flew off to the side and Naruto came tumbling out. "Owwww.." We both groaned. My figure who was paper flat on the door, peeled off and floated like a feather down to the ground. _Siiiigghh._

_"_All right!" I jumped back up and showed off my thumbs. "Itai!" Naruto rubbed his head and pouted. _Awwwww! He's so cute! _I fangirled over his cuteness.

"Let uz goein now young lassie," I said in an accent, bowing and showing the way with my arms. Naruto grinned. "Believe it, Emeli-chan!" Question marks flew around my head. _Believe **what**? _I thought incredulously. I turned the knob and swung the door open. The living room was seemingly lacking in furniture, only containing a couch, desk and two bookshelves filled top to bottom with scrolls. I ran to my bedroom and whipped off a couple sheets and one pillow and jogged back.

"Here, make yourself comfy, Naruto-kun!" I threw the sleeping utensils onto the couch,"Goodnight! I'll see you in the morning!" I hugged Naruto.

"E-emeli-chan!" Naruto blushed, not used to the affection. "Mwah!" pecked his cheek. He blushed even brighter, resembling a tomato. Before walking back to my room, I flashed him a smile and said, "Goodnight Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

_Girl..._

_Girl, wake UP! A voice demanded. I snapped my eyes open, startled. '..Why is it so dark? I left the lamp on..' The unknown voice chuckled, amused. Hearing the noise, I hopped to my feet. 'A break-in?'_

_"Human girl," It began, "You have awoken, finally. You sleep like one of us..." I felt creeped out. "Sleep like one of you? Why am I here? Where is this, Pedophile land?"_

_"I can assure you, I am not a...pedophile." It scoffed, "Young human minds, always assuming absoulutely ridiculous things." An embarrassed flush blossomed on my cheeks. "Not true!" It laughed, the haunting sound echoing._

_"May I remind you, your 'cult' assumption?" _

_"Huh? Oh, right...that poor man-the hokage, correct?"I remembered from season one, before Sarutobi had died._

_"Hmph...I don't have time for this." The voice began rudely, and then became professional, "Welcome...to your mind. Your thoughts, hopes, feelings, dreams, and most importantly, your memories."_

_"Um, okay." Not weird at all.__ It ignored my awkward tone, "Alike the Kyuubi and other tailed beasts, I am caged in your weak human body." I gaped. 'Well , then if you're not human, than what are you exactly?' Something glinted in the complete darkness._

_"Another beast. Unlike your race, mine can fly and have the affinity for fire and wind. I believe that your kind call us dragons?" Giant, razor sharp claws appeared in the corner of my eye. I froze as the entire dragon appeared. All I could see in the dark was the enormous claws, long pointed teeth, widespread wings, and the glowing orange eyes._

_"Young one, are you scared?"_

_"...no. Just overwhelmed." I wasn't afraid._

_"I see...you will grow to become courageous. Your mother was accurate." I tilted my head, confused._

_"Who, Joanna? She's not my mom." The dragon's mouth exposed more razor teeth, as if it was grinning._

_"Not that wench. Your **real **mother." My eyes widened. 'My real...'_

_"Yukia...she was the only human who was able to get on my nerves. That woman. She was quite the intellectual one." I listened, captivated by what was said about my mother. _

_"She signed the contract. Yukia wanted her offspring, you, to inherit the contract for my kind, and some jutsus as well." Several scrolls appeared by my feet. "You look exactly like her." That caught my attention. _

_"Are you sure?" I questioned, cautious. The dragon only laughed. _

_"It is understandable if you do not believe me. Come. See for yourself." the dragon turned and started walking slowly in the opposite direction. I followed behind, careful of the swinging tail hanging behind the flying creature. _

_After what felt like forever, a small light burst into the horizon and enlarged as we came closer and closer. The light was actually an entrance to a small cavern. I gasped at the sight of the glowing light blue water and inched closer until I was hovering right above it. I gaped. 'What happened to me?' My hair, eyes, body, everything was changed. **I was seventeen again. **I lightly skimmed my fingers over my facial features and gently tugged a strand of my hair. "This can't be real." I whispered. I tugged at my hair again. It was **white.** Not black like I had it before! And my eyes...they're molten orange, the same color as the dragon's own eyes. I had to admit, I was beautiful. Perfect features. A high C-cup, slim waist, long legs. All which was a body a model would kill for._

_'But it's not the same.' I thought sadly. I rotated to speak with the dragon and paused, taking in the similar features. _

_"Yes, we have the same looks." The white dragon confirmed. **She **had porcelain scales lining her entire body, and just as I suspected, molten orange eyes. Her presence was awing as she was completely stunning. "When you have woken up, you will be the same age as you are physically out of this dream. You appear to be older mentally. That is the reason for why you are seventeen at this moment." She walked up to me and nuzzled my face. "Scrolls for the summoning and other jutsus will be there also. Train and study hard. Become a shinobi, that was your mother's will." The female dragon continued, "Ignore the hate, show everyone what you are capable of. But **do not** **be killed.**" I nodded dumbly. She circled around me and rested her head on mine. "We will meet again."_

_._

_._

_._

I awoke, gasping for air. '_Was it real?' _I glanced around and found a pile of scrolls. '_Yes.' _I reached and grabbed the scrolls. Prying them open, a summoning seal was drawn on the yellowing paper. _'Spread your blood on the seal-no. Not here.' _

**Third Person POV**

Emeli recalled that the white female dragon had told her to become a shinobi."But to do that, you must have a parent guardian, which Naruto and I don't have."She wondered aloud. The girl snapped her fingers. She got an idea...but how will she explain her sudden change? The six year old shrugged. "Meh. I'll tell them the truth. No lies this time." Bouncing off the bed, she quickly threw on her shrunken clothes and added a mental note to go shopping later. "NARUTO!" She yelled out to awaken the drooling boy. Said boy woke up crying, "I'm sorry! It wasn't me!" Emeli sprinted to where he lay. Her eyes softened.

"Shhh, Naruto-kun, no one's here. it's okay." She comforted and hugged him tightly. Naruto sniffled.

"Thanks, Emeli-chan." Emeli ruffled his hair and pulled back.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, mood lighting up. He ran his tiny hands through his hair. Emeli laughed at the sight of him fixing his hair.

"Come young padowan." She began, "Let us go to the home of the ramen." Emeli started dragging Naruto to the door.

"But i'm not ready yet!" Naruto protested as she dragged him pass the doorway. Emeli eye-smiled.

"That's unfortunate!" She chirped brightly. (Sound familiar?)

* * *

"Dadummhumdumdeedledeedoo~" Emeli hummed a random tune. The two six year olds were walking down the street to the Hokage's tower, oblivious of the glares that were focused on them.

"Hey Naruto." Emeli whispered, nudging him with her elbow. Naruto grinned.

"What?" He whispered back, imitating her. Emeli whipped her head around, glancing at the glares shooting out of the villager's eyes.

"I'll race you!" She said happily and started running to the Tower.

"Hey, no fair!" Naruto cried out, tailing Emeli. "You're supposed to wait for me!"

**Emeli POV**

"Huff...huff" I panted as I ran. '_Stupid midget body.' _Suddenly I ran into a hard wall.

"Ow!" I fell down onto my bottom. Looking up, I saw black hair and coal eyes. '_Uchiha.' _I blinked. Twice.

"I blame you." I simply said, stirring a flicker of amusement in the boy's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding a hand out. I pouted, taking his hand.

"Yes." A smile smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I rocked my feet back and forth.

"So...what's a uchiha doing here? I thought that they had their own corner in Konoha." I asked innocently, tilting my head.

"Enjoying the scenery." The uchiha repiled, smiling a bit. Just barely.

"What's a young girl doing here, running around on the streets?" He asked amusedly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh you know, enjoying the scenery." I mocked, making my voice deeper. The boy chuckled. I grinned.

"No, just kidding! I'm going to the Hokage's tower with my friend!" I confessed. My eyes widened. '_It is a Japanese custom that they should introduce themselves before continuing a conversation.'_

"My name is Emeli, no last name!" I offered. The uchiha boy smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"Please Ojii-chan! Allow us to attend the academy!" Naruto and I pleaded very loudly, bursting into the Hokage office. I sat on his paperwork, using my puppy dog eyes. Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed, not suprised at the least.

"I knew this would happen. The academy starts tommorrow at eight!" I scrunched my nose.

"Ehh? Whaddaya mean, 'you knew this would happen'? Does that mean you've already signed us up?" I asked, jumping up and down excitedly. Naruto copied my movements.

"Thanks Ojii-chan!" He yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"What he said!" I threw my hands up in the air. _Crinkle._

"Oh. Sorry about your stuff." I apologized uncaringly, hopping off the desk. I accidently wrinkled some of his papers with my butt in my excitement. Hiruzen smiled.

"It's alright, Emeli-chan." I inhaled a lot of air.

"Time for us to leave, Naruto-kun! Ojii-chan has lots and lots to do! Bye Ojii-chan!" I directed the last part at the third hokage. I waved and stepped out the door while Naruto finished his ear shattering good-bye.

* * *

Mah. I tried using a different style of writing, mostly shown in the beggining part of this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It can be in any form, criticism, whatever you want. Ciao!


	5. Meeting Iruka

Hello! Thanks for the reviews,

**SaphiraEragon**

**kuttiepie3**

**Angelbloodlover**

** .xox -I'm sorry, joice! Whenever I type your username in, it deletes it when I save! So sorry!**

It's very much appreciated :) . I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY super-duper late update! I've been busy going on trips, attending a two week camp-staying in dorms, reading one piece fanfictions, watching 'Running Man', watching a bunch of anime, going on YouTube, etc. You're probably like, 'Excuses excuses.' Psshh.

.

**Sasuke: *tick mark* When am I going to be in the story?**

**Emeli: Geez, I haven't even met Neji yet either!**

**Neji: What about me?**

**Sasuke: You've met Itachi!**

**Neji: Who's that?**

**Emeli: Someone hot.**

**Neji: -.-"**

**Sasuke: I hate Itachi! He killed our clan and ruined my life forever! *Dark corner***

**Emeli: Umm...he hasn't killed your clan yet. How am I even talking to you anyways? I haven't met you or Neji yet!**

**Sasuke: :'(**

**Neji: Byakugan!**

**Emeli: Dont look at me. O.o**

* * *

**Meeting Iruka**

"A-ho, A-ho, A-ho." *Crow flies across sky*

'_YES!'_ I jumped out of bed, a grin stretched across my face. Last night I had prepared for the academy feverishly, and had also gone shopping for ninja supplies…including weapons. I was already clad in my new bought clothes: a thin black off-shoulder shirt with an orange tank top underneath-(in tribute to Naruto's future jumpsuit), fingerless gloves extending from the half-finger to just beneath the shoulder, spandex leggings stopping at the calf, and finally, black ninja sandals with requested orange designs…Yes. I slept in my shoes.

"WAKE UP NARUTO! WE'RE GOING TO THE ACADEMY!" I shouted, excited to attend the assassination program and possibly meet the rookie nine.

"…Emeli-chan…" Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes snapped open.

"THE ACADEMY!" He rolled off the couch, "Itai!"

Looking over at the wall clock, my eyes focused on the time and widened. '_7:48 a.m.' _

Birds flew out of the trees as my voice could be heard, yelling and cursing loudly.

* * *

"Ugh. I can't believe that we missed the orientation." I complained, sitting in the desk by Naruto. Cue the question marks.

"The what?" Naruto scratched his head. I boredly stared at him. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well if it wasn't anything, then why did you say something about oranges?" I face-palmed. Luckily, the academy instructer arrived through the door, saving me from giving a pointless explaination.

"Hello, welcome to the academy." He smiled, "My name is Umino Iruka, and I am your sensei. This year, we will learn about Konoha's history-" **Black.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahem." Someone coughed. I slowly picked my head off of my desk and glanced around calmly. Seeing that absolutely everyone was watching me except for one sleeping Nara, dread began to pool in my stomach. Why? Because I was pretty sure that a question was asked and I was the chosen one to answer it. I cursed at myself for my habits of A, falling asleep, B, spacing out, or C, bringing a whole load of food to class, and then munching on it in front of the teacher. All which brought me trouble.**  
**

"Ehehehe." I laughed nervously and saw a movement that caught my eye, "Three." The class burst out into snickers, including the hobo that flashed three fingers at me a bit earlier. _'Thanks man.' _Though the situation was kinda funny. A tick mark bulged on Iruka's forehead._  
_

"I would appreciate it if you'd not fall asleep during my class." He scolded. _Ding! _A grin stretched across half of my face. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, But I have a condition called Narcolepsy." Iruka's angry vein disappeared.

"Oh, then I'm sorry.." My vision faded. _Snore._

xXx

Third POV

WHAM. Emelis' forehead slammed onto the hard wooden desk. Quiet snores were heard, vibrating against the desk. Iruka choked and stared at Emeli, his expression incredulous. He sighed deeply with a sweatdrop and shook his head.

"Moving on.." He continued his explanations. Every academy student present sweat dropped. _'__Who falls asleep like that?'_

* * *

**Nom Nom Nom**. Emeli chewed through her food, inhaling everything. "Ne, you're really good at cooking, Emeli-chan!" Naruto managed to say between large and quick swallows. _  
_

"Yeah, I should be." Emeli agreed, "My school banned me from getting fourths during lunch, and since I was hungry all the time, I had to bring my own food to school in addition to the school lunches that I bought." Naruto stopped eating, his hand that was holding onto a cut sushi roll dropped down from his mouth.

"Didn't you have a mom?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his nose with a confused look in his eyes. Emeli sighed, gently placing her plate of BBQ ribs and pork down into the perfect green grass.

"Adoptive mom, Naruto-kun." Emeli wore an thoughtful expression, "But she and I weren't exactly close buddies, so in a way, i'm an orphan." Emeli and Naruto looked at each other, sharing a moment of understanding.

"ANYWAYS, have you heard of the kid named Sasuke?" Emeli appropiately interrupted the silence, feeling the want to discuss the rookie nine without giving away any information on future events, of course.

"Ehh?" Naruto thought for a minute, "Oh!" Cue lightbulb, "You mean like before when those weird girls were talking about some guy?"

_Flashback-nine minutes ago~_

Young Emeli and Naruto were peacefully walking down the aisle to eat lunch outside when suddenly, a group of older obnoxious girls were found blocking the entrance and exit to the door.

"I know! He's so cute!"

"I wonder if he'll ask me out?"

"Ugh. PLEASE. He's going to ask ME out, I'm prettier than you anyway." Emeli's eyebrow twitched.

"GET OUTTA MAH WAY!" *Whips out machine gun and starts rapidly shooting everyone in sight* Fire swirls and rages on the crumbling building behind the killer as she dramatically walks outside with wind blowing through her hair.

_Just kidding, that didn't happen! Here's the real deal~_

"Excuse me, but can you please move to the side?" Emeli politely asked the crowd of older girls. Cue louder squeals.

"He's so cute!"

"I wonder what he'll look like when he's older!"

"AHEM." Emeli stomps up to the fantasizing teenage girls. When the crowd of fan girls didn't acknowledge her presence, she made it known.

_"_GRRAAHH!" The livid she-demon began throwing desks and chairs at the now-scattering and screaming mob of teenager girls. Papers flew everywhere, and a couple cracks appeared in the walls from the solid objects being thrown around with no specific target.

.

.

.

"Huff huufff hufff." Emeli panted in the middle of the destroyed classroom. Naruto peeped out of an overturned desk, a terrified/awe/horrified expression planted on his face. "Emeli-chan?"

"What is happening in he-" Iruka opened the door only to stop halfway. _Shing._

A dark shadow loomed over Emeli as she stood there, blankly staring at the tall vivid man with an angry bulging vein on his forehead.

"Sensei," Emeli gasped and took in the destruction before her eyes, "**What** did you do to the classroom?"_  
_

* * *

"Iruka-sensei," Emeli craned her neck towards said teacher with chibi tears streaming down her cheeks, "When can I go? I'm so hungry!" Iruka sat in front of his desk, grading homework papers that were assigned to the class the previous day.

"And why did you make Naruto stay? He was an innocent bystander, Iruka...Sensei!" Emeli continued on complaining as she was forced to clean up the destruction she had caused earlier that day in class.

"I'm almost done! When I finish, I'm outta here!" Emeli paused in her sweeping to shake her fist in the air. Iruka sighed and rubbed his throbbing temple.

"Emeli, I'm not making or telling Naruto to stay. He's out cold." He stated calmly, trying not to let his frustration show through.

"Sensei," Emeli smiled widely, "am I irritating you?" She asked purposely, wanting to make him break and allow her-and Naruto- to leave.

"Narcolepsy, anger management issues... How can a parent deal with this child?" Iruka muttered to himself while flipping a paper to the other side and marking a giant red 'C' at the top in his fat red marker. A shadow shadowed over the top half of her face as she scarily smiled at Iruka.

"Did you say something about me?" A little sweat bead ran down the side of Iruka's forehead. '_Scary_...' Feeling that he was uncomfortable with the situation, Emeli switched her mood completely.

"Oh, it's okay," She waved her hand while eye smiling, "I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it!" Iruka felt relieved that he didn't have to answer the obvious question. He shook his head slightly, "I suggest that you go home, Emeli. You seem a little..."

"Off? Ill? Mentally damaged?" Emeli shot out, "It's fine, you can say it out loud." She held out a peace sign in front of Iruka's nose. The broom was left abandoned on the floor by a pile of wood and glass.

"You should get some rest." Iruka nodded. Emeli pointed down to the drooling blonde.

"What about this kid? You know what? Nevermind, i'll take him back to the apartment!" She swung Naruto around into a piggy-back position and began jogging out the door. Iruka was suprised that a girl her age could carry her weight on her back while running.

"Be careful!" He called after her.

* * *

Sigh. School is starting in a day. WHERE DID SUMMER GO?! I apologize for the short-ish chapter even though I promised myself that all my chapters would start to be longer! Lately, I've been lacking motivation, so writing this short chapter was kind of forced. Well I didn't hate it! It's just...You know. Or maybe you don't...I wrote this chapter for you guys, okay? I wanted to update before school started again! I will work harder on my next update and THAT'S A PROMISE. Make sure that you check out the poll on my profile about Neji or Sasuke! Everyone's saying 'Neji!' But don't let that influence your vote! I can tell why Neji's more popular...There's so many SasukexOc fanfics out there that people are getting sick of them! Haha, Just kidding. But seriously, there are a ton of those fanfics.

Hmm...I feel like I forgot to say something...No matter! I will announce it in the next update if I remember!

Last thing, thankyou for favoriting and alerting my story everyone! It means a lot to me! *Cries tears of joy* Have a great start of your school year!

-xasianbuddyx


	6. Author Note Time!

**Alert! A note for** **you!**

Oh hi everyone! I know what you're thinking..."_I hate authors notes." _Yeah that's right, I'm telepathic. Okay ANYWAY. I'm so sorry for not updating at all for like a bijillion years! I've been having a bunch of tests and homework...I have a huge speech to work on too...School things basically. How am I supposed to survive this year I have no clue.

So my first announcement is that I am definitely planning on updating this weekend or the next...Hopefully this weekend since I have three days off! And my second announcement is that...You know what? Heh, I'm sorry everyone...I know that these are supposed to be well organized, but it's quite late right now and I'm just secretly typing away on my iPad when I'm supposed to be sleeping or whatnot. Back to the ANNOUNCEMENT:

1. I WILL update this weekend.

2. I will update once again on Thanksgiving break, possibly before that.

3. How is school going? -unrelated

4. I will update my other story that only has one chapter in it so far BY thanksgiving break.

5. Be patient please, I am trying my best to plan and update ASAP! (School...Gotta get those straight A's!) please keep in mind that I have a life outside of this little world called the 'Internet'.'

...So basically the whole point of this note is to inform you guys that I'm updating soon...Sorry for wasting your time! (If someone really reads all of this, I'll be pretty surprised.)

I also apologize for any weird spelling mistakes I may have made. However, Ive re-read this letter a few times over. (I'm near sighted.) You've met auto-correct? Yeah.

Because I feel guilty about not updating at all...I shall type the Do as Infinity Fukai Mori song from Inuyasha as my self-punishment (even though I absolutely freaking love this song). By the way, there's not need to read on. AUTHOR NOTE ENDS HERE.

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso o matoni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

.

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama

Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite

Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Shinjiteru hikari motome

Arukidasu kimi to ima

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso o matoni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Furikaeru

Michi wo tozashi

Aruiteku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Ikite yuku eien ni

.

The end. :)

Last thing. I do not own Do as Infinity Fukai Mori, nor do I own Inuyasha. Please do not sue.


	7. I can't live without you, I'll die

Hey everyone! I told you i would update on the weekend! Wow, I got quite some reviews...It made me feel happy to my tummy :)

**Angelbloodlover**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime**

**Himeno Kazehito**

**DanteShindo**

**Wealse-chan**

Thankyou people~

I have to add this in right now and it wasn't planned...Holy crap I see two freaking spiders in the wall corner! I need to stop panicking..Wheww..Now i'll just calmly ask my mom or dad to kill them quickly (I'm sorry, spider lovers). Wait, backtrack. NEITHER OF MY PARENTS ARE HOME RIGHT NOW OMG. O.o i'm gonna die...

**Neji: Loser.**

**Emeli: Neji! Thank god, hit'em with your chakra-point trigram palm thingies like you did when you barely escaped death on that sasuke retrieval mission!**

**Neji: I refuse.**

**Emeli: B-But...I'll make you come in the story soon?**

**Neji: ...No.**

**Emeli: Then I'll make you some...Herring soba!**

**Neji: ...**

**Emeli: Whaatt? He disappeared! I'll find you once again...someday...!**

* * *

**So I can't live without you...Seriously. I'll die.**

_...Huuuhkk...huuhkk..._

"Eh?" Emeli stopped in her tracks with Naruto on her back. It was a calming scene. A sunset, lush green grass, gentle wind...The only thing missing was...

"Nara!" Emeli whispered to herself. She tiptoed closer into the middle of the large patch of green grass. The snoring sound slightly increased in volume.

"Shikaku! Oh my god it's him!" Emeli excitedly exclaimed quietly, careful not to wake the slumbering father of Shikamaru. She peered into Shikaku's arms and saw Shikamaru in little-kid form wrapped in an embrace. The sight was absolutely touching as she watched small Shikamaru snuggle and drool while sucking his thumb. Four minutes passed.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time?" A voice asked from the grass. Shikaku slightly cracked open his right eye. Emeli's pale skin tinged pink.

"Yeah," Emeli reluctantly admitted. _'Heck, when you put it that way, you make me sound like a weird stalker.' _"But your baby is so cute so I couldn't resist the chance!...No matter how weird it is!" Emeli dumped Naruto on the grassy floor behind her and rolled up beside the drooling child, cooing about how she shouldn't have watched them for an odd amount of time. Shikaku scratched his head.

"Uh...Thanks." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Now I have to get home for dinner before that troublesome woman starts making a big deal of it." He grunted. Emeli blinked once. Twice.

"You mean Yoshinda?" Emeli asked innocently, "I could have sworn that she was a nice lady." She pondered. An image of the so-called 'troublesome woman' materialized into her head. Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her." He scrutinized the young girl, "Have you met her before?" He asked in a bored manner. Emeli's eyes brightened.

"Yes of course! I met her in the shopping area!" Emeli believingly lied, assuming that since Yoshinda was kind of a housewife, she would have to shop for groceries and necessities for the Nara household. _"Lying to a Nara? I thought you were not this...Lacking in mind."_

_'Not the right time, dragon-san.' _Emeli gritted out in her thoughts. It was already too late to back out of this fib now.

"So, Nara-san," Emeli began, wiggling the tip of her right shoe into the ground, "What's your kid's name?" She had to change the subject before Shikaku could ask her unknown questions about his wife and dig her a deeper hole. Shikaku sat up from his previous position and layed the sleeping Shikamaru in his lap.

"My name Shikaku, and this kid here is Shikamaru." He lightly gestured towards the toddler. Emeli grinned.

"I'm Emeli!" She waved, "It's nice to meet you, Shikaku-san and Shika-kun!" Shikaku chuckled.

"Shika-kun? He'll love that when he's older." He paused, shifting his eyes behind Emeli and onto the unconcious form she had dropped earlier. "...Is he fine?" Shikaku asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"Oh him!" Emeli remembered and snapped her fingers, "Right, he's..." She glanced backwards. _'Will he react badly?' _"His name's Naruto." Emeli slowly replied cautiously. Shikaku seemed unaffected by the 'Demon of the village's' name.

"Ah. Okay." He grunted. Emeli mentally sighed in relief. _'At least he didn't overeact...Though I can't tell what he's thinking.'_

"Oopsies!" Emeli looked up at the sky and saw the pretty soft orange light given off by the golden orb in the center...Otherwise known as the sun. "I have to get home soon before dark!" Shikaku sighed.

"Yeah, me too...How troublesome." Emeli poked Shikamaru's cheek and turned away, effortlessly throwing Naruto over her back. She faced the father and son.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Emeli nodded her head and smiled, "Will I ever see you guys again? Yeah I will, bye!" She took off running immediately after she finished her self answering goodbye. Shikaku's mouth slightly tilted upwards as he watched her disappear out of sight.

"Odd girl."

* * *

_'That went well...But I could do without the cold stares and glares.' _Emeli shivered, feeling goosebumps appear on her skin. _'I want to get home as soon as possible.' _The remaining civilians out on the street in the sunset were glaring daggers at the jogging girl as she carried Naruto on her back.

"Geez, and you would think they wouldn't hate on a little girl." Emeli grumpily muttered and jogged faster. "On the other hand, I need to start training myself in the ninja arts..." She trailed off as she conveniently passed by a weapon store. "-And I need some weapons." Her face turned grave and serious.

"After all, I cannot survive in this world being weak and knowing nothing."

.

.

.

.

"Hello home, we're back!" Emeli exclaimed, feeling the warm blast of heating brush past her as she opened the door. She walked over to the couch and gently threw Naruto onto the cushions.

"There you go, Mr. Unconscious." She told the knocked out boy on the couch and retrieved a spare blanket and tucked him in.

"Back to business...If I recall correctly, one of the first exercises in the academy was to produce a clone. But to do that, you have to use chakra. And to use chakra, you have to defy gravity and walk up a tree! No that's not it. That was from the training exercise in the land of waves or something." Emeli remembered watching those episodes multiple times in the past. "Maybe I have to meditate to draw out my chakra?" She sat cross-legged on the carpet.

.

.

.

_"..Find the white light.."_

_"...the white.."_

_"...light..."_

_._

_'Oh. Here I am again.' Emeli found herself back in that god forsaken cave. 'Just like Naruto. Except the fact that he has a fox.'_

_"Hello foolish child." _

_'Hey. I'm anything BUT foolish so don't call me that.'_

_"How rude and demanding. I only wanted to discuss important matters with you."_

_'Okay then, discuss ahead.' Emeli placed herself comfortably on a flat rock. _

_"This is serious." The irritated voice scolded, "Do not take this situation lightly as you are." _

_'How serious are we talking here?'_

_"Very." And that shut her up._

* * *

"Okay..." Emeli trailed off as she eyed the little white creature on the bed. "So you're telling me that you materialized out of my imagination into a mini white lizard so you can make sure I don't die since you promised my real mom that you would do all this." The little white dragon breathed a thin hot orange flame right past Emeli's ear.

"Wah!" She jumped, not expecting the violent reaction. "I guess I summarized it wrong..." The dragon snorted, a flicker of fire shooting out of its' nose. Emeli sighed.

"We're stuck together then, right?" Emeli asked, cautiously placing a pillow between dragon and human, "Since you're like my chakra storage or whatever. I'll die if you die, blah bleh bloo." She waved it off. The dragon growled and snarled, hinting her not to be so careless. Emeli added another pillow between them.

"I know, I know...Wait...But then shouldn't it be the other way around? Me protecting you?" Emeli rubbed her chin. "What if I die first?" The dragon bared it's sharp jagged teeth, sending a clear message. _Don't even think about it. _Emeli added a third pillow to the barrier.

"Yup. Overall, the thing is to not die. You don't die, I don't die. Vice versa." Emeli nodded twice, feeling satisfied with her own explanation.

"Umph." The dragon nodded with her. Emeli smiled.

"You need a name, dragon-san! I can't keep calling you this forever!" She leaned her back on a nearby wall. "I'm giving you an American name because I'll get tired of all these Japanese names soon, k? How about...Mary?" The dragon choked out a blast of fire. _Hell no!_

"Jessica?" Scorched pillows.

"Amanda?" Burnt hair tips.

"Ariel the mermaid?" A bite on the hand.

"Ow oww!...Ehh..E-Emeli-two? Gah!" She pulled the bed covers over her head immediately as the wall behind her became forever ruined. She peeked out.

"Okay, how 'bout a **normal** non-weird name...Triston? No? Understandable." Emeli sighed, "I've become bad with names...Ooh!" She snapped her fingers, "I'll call you Meridian! And Meri for short-It can't get any worse, I promise!" Emeli quickly added in, fearing bodily harm. The dragon snorted and lied down on the coverless mattress. It was acceptable. For now.

"Whew!" Emeli wiped off imaginary sweat off her brow, "That's all sorted out now. That's good." She made a thumbs up, "Just be glad I didn't decide to call you Mariel!" The dragon launched itself off the mattress and viciously landed on her head, attacking her hair.

"OWW OUCH. STOP IT MARIEL."

* * *

"Hey! How did I never notice that before?" Emeli threw her arms up in the air, "It's a big-ass gate!" She stood in front of a large cement gate, openly staring at the symbol.

"You know what," Emeli began squinting her eyes, "This looks like the kind of place a Neji would live in. All White. A perfect circle..." She trailed off wondering. "Did that Kishy-guy ever show what the Hyuga household looked like?" Her eyes grew bigger. "Ahh! Maybe there was an episode but I missed it!" She flailed around in panic. Unheard to Emeli's ears, soft footsteps padded along the dirt path.

"You're in my way." A young voice sounded behind Emeli. She slowly turned around and saw...

"Neji?"

* * *

.

.

Yup, so it's finally him! Yayy...! And I swear, I worked on this as much as I could even if it doesn't seem like it over the entire weekend! How was Neji like when he was young? I need to think about that For the next chapter...

To explain to people, yes the dragon is a mini-dragon the size of a medium or large cat (NO, LARGE DOES NOT MEAN 'FAT.'). It CAN change into a full sized dragon, but uh...That would scare the village people. Really. Plus, it would take quite an amount of chakra which, sadly, Emeli does not have. I mean she does, but she can't 'control' it if you know what I'm saying. The dragon contains part of Emeli's total amount of chakra plus its' own, so her chakra pathways won't mess up/explode or whatever when she uses them. The dragon can give Emeli chakra also, since some of it is hers anyway. So basically, the dragon is like her 'chakra storage bank.' Because they share chakra, they're like a part of each other. Half a person can't survive without the other half, right? There'd be a lot of blood involved...Ick...

Done with the 'explanation'! Sorry if it didn't help at all, I'll make sure to explain it again later on! (I was going to say something else but I forgot. Oh well!)

-xasianbuddyx ✌✌✌


End file.
